Hostage
by Summer8749
Summary: What happens when a gunman has taken hostage of the whole school? Will this bring together Casey and Derek? Read and Find out!
1. The beginning

**A/n- I took a little break from My other Story. I hope you like this one. REVIEW!!! And I will update. Tell me what you think of this story so far. I'm not sure if I want to continue with it. Persuade me other wise if you like it.**

" Casey. Casey. Casey" Derek said in a sarcastic tone, she rolled her eyes at him.

" What Derek?" Casey asked, trying to hide the annoyance In her voice. She turned away from her computer and looked at him.

Suddenly, his expression changed. He became all fidgety and began rubbing his neck nervously.

"Listen, Case, there's something I've always wanted to tell you and…"

Derek was interrupted by Emily, who had had just burst through the door crying. Derek sighed and left the room.

" Oh my gosh Em. What's wrong" Casey went over to her bed and patted the empty spot next to her.

" Sheldon just broke up with me. He said he wanted to find a a girlfriend that's more spontaneous"

" He must be out of his mind. Anyone would be lucky to date you" Casey said sympathetically.

" I know. I guess your right. I should date someone who likes me…for me" Emily wiped her cheeks and looked at Casey.

" Thanks. Your such a great friend." She hugged Casey and said,

" Sorry if I butted in on your conversation with Derek. He looked kind of nervous" Emily said. Casey laughed a little and said,

" I wonder what he was going to say" She shrugged her shoulders and looked down,

" Do you like him?" Emily asked, a huge grin appearing on her face.

"um. Well, he is my step-brother. Isn't there a rule where you can't date a step-brother?"

" I don't think so. You can like whoever you want. It's not like your blood related"

" You guys have to be the most stubborn people I have ever met. I know you guys have a thing for each other." Casey blushed.

" I told you" Emily pointed at her and laughed.

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL!**

Casey grabbed her books from her locker and walked towards her class. Derek ran up to her and tapped her shoulder.

" Hey Space Case" Derek was occasionally nice to her.

" Hey Derek" Casey replied.

" I just wanted to apologize for all the mean things I've done to you in the past" Casey laughed as Derek smirked and left to go into the class room.

" yeah..right" She whispered to herself. She walked over to her seat which was next to Emily's and Sam's. The teacher wasn't in the room yet so everyone had time to talk.

" So. Did you tell him?" Emily asked anxiously, while Sheldon was flirting with a girl named Amanda. She hated how he did this on purpose just to get her angry.

" No. Seriously Em, I will not tell him."

" Tell him what" Sam butted in the conversation.

" Nothing" Emily and Casey said at the same time. They both knew that Sam would immediately tell Derek if he knew.

" I will tell him for you if you don't." Casey grabbed Emily's shoulder and said,

" Please don't" Casey pleaded.

" Fine. But if you don't then I will" Emily replied. She looked back at Derek and laughed. He was talking to another girl. Casey looked back and shrugged,

" You see. He would never like me" Emily rolled her eyes.

" It's so typical of Der-" Emily was cut off by screams in the hallway and their teacher running in; breathing heavily.

" Lock the door and windows now" This kid name Adam ran to the door and locked it. Everyone stared at the door shocked with wide eyes. They all went to the corner of the room and huddled to a place where no one from the outside of the door could see. This was routine in the school incase there was a shooting. If anyone screamed then they would all be dead. Sam took Emily's hand and pulled her to the corner. Casey sat there shocked and unmovable. Someone grabbed her and pulled her also. She felt as if she was having a heart attack. She looked up and her eyes met those chocolate brown eyes.

There were low whispers of " we're going to die" and " oh my gosh, is this really happening?" Some kids like Casey were dead silent. Casey could feel herself getting closer to the person holding her.

Suddenly the door shook and everyone went silent.

" I KNOW PEOPLE ARE IN HERE. IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR I WILL F***IN BREAK OPEN THE DOOR AND PULL YOU KIDS OUT ONE BY ONE AND KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY" Casey's felt her self stop breathing. Tears were welling up her eyes as she heard the door being kicked.

" This is not happening. Im going to count to five and wake up in my room" Casey thought to herself. She shut her eyes and counted _**1..2..3…4…5.**_ She opened her eyes and sighed. She was still in the classroom, everyone huddled in the corner.

" SERIOUSLY, I WILL LOCK YOU GUYS IN THERE AND BURN YOU ALL ALIVE" Casey shivered as a bad thought entered her mind.

" Should we open it" Sheldon asked silently.

" No, Do you want to get killed?" The teacher looked at him, his eyes piercing Sheldon's.

The door was kicked open and everyone's eyes filled with terror. A guy with a ski mask and a machine gun attached to his hand walked in the room. Emily tightened her grip on Sam and Casey pulled herself closer to the guy holding her.

" Please. You don't want to do this" The teacher begged the man.

" You don't know what I want" The guy spat at him.

" I want all of you to the Gym" They all walked slowly out the door, Casey whispered,

"I'm really scared"

" I know, but I wont let anything happen to you" Derek said putting his hand on her waist and bringing her closer to him.

**a-n- REVIEW EVEN IF YOUR ANONYMOUS. Will update after 3 reviews!!!**


	2. Machine Gun

**A/n- REVIEW! Will update after 3 reviews.**

Casey thought for a moment….and whispered silently to Derek.

" What are we doing" She said quietly.

" Um. We are walking to the gym cause some crazy psycho paths are going to kill us" Derek said in a serious yet sarcastic tone.

" No I mean shouldn't we do something." Casey looked at him for a second then looked away.

"Like?" Derek questioned.

" I don't want to die knowing I didn't do anything. I am not letting someone kill me easily. Im going to fight." Casey said with determination in her voice.

" Ok I'm in" Casey was shocked that Derek would actually agree with her. She looked at him with a questionable look on her face.

" What?" Derek said.

" Nothing" She smiled and looked ahead.

She looked back at the gunman and examined him fully. He was tall and kind of skinny. She couldn't describe him fully because of the ski mask. Casey raised her hand..

" What" The guy yelled at her.

" I have to pee" Derek looked at her with wide eyes, she smirked and kept talking.

" I need to use the ladies room"

" Well, too bad" She could tell that the man was grinning under his mask. The man walked up to her. He brushed his gloved hand on her cheek.

" How about you give me a kiss and I'll let you go to the bathroom" Casey felt disgusted.

She grabbed his wrist and pushed it away, he instantly grabbed her hair and smacked her in the face. Casey let out a small scream and tried pulling him away from her. Tinker came out of no where and got on the back of the gunman, he used his arm to choke him from behind. The man threw Tinker off his back and hit him against a line of lockers.

" Listen kid, I don't want to shoot you. If you pull another stunt like that I will take this big gun and shoot you between your eyes… Got it?" Tinker nodded and walked back to the group. He rubbed his shoulder as it was stinging with pain. Casey walked up to him and gave him a sympathetic smile.

" Thanks" She mouthed to him and gave him a small hug. He winced for a second.

" No problem" He mouthed back. She walked back to the middle of the group where Derek was.

" Thanks for helping me" She said sarcastically, she crossed her arms on her chest.

" Well, sorry I didn't know he would do something like that. Sick bast***"

Casey held her breath when The group entered the gym and was shocked at what awaited them. There were only 3 gunmen, teachers with their hands and feet tied up, and the principal hanging from the basketball hoop. Where Casey saw the body hanging she could feel the tears prickling her eyes. Derek's mood changed, he gave Casey a sideway hug, she buried her face into his chest and let out small sobs. They all were arranged in a line. Both girls and boys were screaming their heads off, some crying and some were so terrified that they didn't even have a response to anything. They were mostly screaming " why are you doing this to us" And " Let us go" A gunshot was heard and everyone went silent. All that could be heard was the deep breathing of everyone in the room.

The gunmen all huddled up and what looked like discussed something, they all nodded in agreement. 2 of the gunmen left the gym, and only one stayed. Casey nudged Derek in the stomach.

" What?" Derek asked.

" Where are they going?" Casey questioned. He looked over at the door and saw them heading out.

" I'm not sure." Silently Derek wondered if they were getting more stuff to kill them with. Casey thought for a moment and felt as if a light bulb went off in her head.

" I have an idea" Derek gave her a skeptical look.

" oh god" Casey grabbed his hand and started weaving her way through the line all the way up to the exit. Sam and Emily went along with them. The students stared at them, but didn't move an inch. Casey whispered in a kids ear to " cover for them and to pass it on" The message spread through out the school. The Students moved closer together to try and hide Casey, Derek, Sam, and Emily from going to the exit. Derek pulled the door and became furious.

"Shit, it's locked" he tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge.

" Wait" Casey took something out of her hair and walked over the to door. She got down on her knees and started working on the lock. Just when she was just about to finish she felt a cold hard object on her head, she slowly turned around and met a heavy machine gun.

**AN- DUN DUN DUN!!!! REVIEW! Will update after 3 reviews.**


	3. Classroom Closet

**Woah. I didn't expect to get 11 reviews! That's Amazing! =] REVIEW even if your life depended on it. Lol. Sorry that this chapter isn't that long. I have school tomorrow and im REALLY tired =[**

" _Wait" Casey took something out of her hair and walked over the to door. She got down on her knees and started working on the lock. Just when she was just about to finish she felt a cold hard object on her head, she slowly turned around and met a heavy machine gun._

* * *

Casey felt as if her heart dropped to her stomach, no words could describe how she felt. She was currently face to face with a machine gun, she looked to the side and saw Sam holding Derek back from punching the Gunman.

" The pretty girl tried getting out. Sorry sunshine, but that's not going to be possible" He took the gun and put it on her cheek, moving her face. She gasped; she never thought she would be in a situation like this. He grabbed her hair and went behind her putting the gun on the back of her head. She tried remaining calm but it was hard because at any second, just a little move could kill her instantly. The man led her into a classroom closet, he blind folded her, ducked tape her hands and tied her legs together. He basically threw her in there, not giving any sympathy. She sat up and leaned against a wall. A couple of minutes later she heard grunting. Casey started making muffling noises; at least she wasn't alone.

" Casey" Someone whispered , scooting closer to her. Casey tried talking through the duck tape, but it didn't work out so great. A hand ripped off the duck tape, Casey's winced in pain. Her hand shot up to her mouth, and her blindfold was untied. She instantly shot open her eyes, only to be met with the one the only…..Derek Venturi taking the duck tape of her feet.

Casey jumped up and hugged him, happy that he was alright and that he was the one in the room. A noise was heard on the opposite side of the closet.

" Did you hear that?" Shivers went all over Casey's body, she decided to move closer to Derek.

" Yeah. Do you think there's another person in here?" Derek said silently.

" Um. Hello. Anyone else in here?" Casey asked. She heard whimpers so she went over, there was a jacket in the way, as she moved it something jumped up and almost attacked her. Derek took whatever it was off of her.

" Sam?" Derek asked, pushing him off of Casey. Derek could feel something sticky on his hands, he look down and was in complete shock. He looked up at Sam and was speechless. Sam had a deep gash on his arm and he was a little pale. Casey got up and looked at Derek.

" .God" Casey then looked at Sam's gash and gasped. She rushed over at his side. Since Casey was wearing a long sleeve shirt she ripped it and tied it on his wound.

" I will kill this Son Of a B****" Derek's fists clenched together until it turned white.

" Is the door locked?" Casey asked. Sam walked over to the door and tried opening it, he sighed and nodded. Casey sighed also and noticed a little light shining on the floor. Curiosity built up in her, she walked closer and tried to find where the light was coming from. She then stopped in her tracks and looked back at the guys.

" Guys." She paused.

" What?" Sam asked.

" Wh-eres Em-ily" She choked out, fearing the answer she was going to get.

" I swear I was holding her hand the whole time, the guy saw me holding Derek back. The gun man took this freakin knife and slashed my arm saying that I better not make things tricky or he would rip my arm off or something" Casey shivered at the thought. She then went back to looking for the light. She looked up and almost squealed with excitement. There was a Vent, big enough to fit her, Derek, and Sam. A vent that might be able to get them out of this.

**A/n- AGAIN I WILL POST ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER IF I GET ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! Sorry this was short. A person needs sleep. lol**


	4. Vent

**12 reviews!! Wow!! Thanks a lot!! Review even more if you want me to continue with this story. Sorry for the mistakes, I try my best to correct them. No one is perfect.**

" Sam. Derek. Give me a lift" Derek and Sam both lifted Casey by putting her foot in each of there hands.

" Just a little more" She reached up and finally touched the vent. She squeezed her fingers through and pulled. Surprisingly without much force the vent screen came off.

" Um. That was easy" She threw the screen into the vent and told them to lift even more so she could get in. She pulled her self in and then went and faced them. She reached for Derek's hands and pulled with all the energy she had, Sam also helped pulling him up. Once they were in there was a knock on the door Casey's breathing stopped. Then a door slam was heard and the muffling of voiced outside of the closet. the only thing racing in caseys mind was "No way were they leaving Sam behind". Casey nudged Derek in the stomach. She pushed him out of the way because it looked like he completely froze. Casey reached and pulled him up, he was too heavy for her to lift.

" Ugh" She grunted and she kept pulling him up. A hand came and took Sam's hand also. Casey took a breath of relief as Sam was safely into the Vent. Casey looked at Derek in disbelief.

" What the heck was that?" Casey couldn't help but get a little angry.

" I'm sorry" Derek took something out of his pocket; it was a little flashlight that was hooked onto his key chain.

" I'll lead" Derek said, moving to the front and crawling away. Casey looked at Sam and felt her heart break. His eyes were glossy and his shirt was a little torn.

" It's going to be ok" Casey put a hand on his shoulder.

" You weren't going to leave me behind."

" Of course I wasn't"

" Thank you" He gave her a smile; she smiled back. She crawled ahead trying to find where Derek had gone. She looked back and almost peed herself…..Sam was gone.

" Sam. Derek" she called out. Her heart started to beat rapidly and her breath quickened.

" Calm yourself Casey. You can do this" Her voice cracked as she whispered that to herself. She breathed out trying to calm her nerves. She began crawling again. Suddenly,she could here thumps as if someone was behind her. She looked back…nothing was there.

" Oh no. This is the part in the scary movie where the bad guy comes and kills the girl" She said to herself.

" You're absolutely right" A robotic voice said behind her. It slowly came towards her.

" Sam. Derek" Her voice cracked as she backed up. She crawled as fast as she could until she saw another vent. The figure quickened his pace as he crawled after her, Casey looked back and screamed an ear piercing scream. The figure had something silver and shimmering in his hands; Casey quickly figured out what it was. Once she made it to the vent she pushed it open….but it wouldn't budge.

" F***" She pushed it harder, but it still wouldn't open. She screamed "help" As the person was right at her feet.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed the vent.

**WITH SAM!**

"Well look who I have right here. Sammy. How's it going? Long time no talk…. " Sam was currently in the middle of a classroom. His mouth taped, Body, and feet, he was also blindfolded.

" mmmm…mmm" Sam tried saying something through the duck tape.

" Sammy boy wants to say something. Now if I take this tape off your mouth. You promise not to scream" The robotic voice said. Sam nodded.

" mm" The person ripped off the tape.

" ah" Sam's face scrunched up as the pain started to fade away.

" What do you want from me?" Sam's head was down and he was whispering quietly. The robotic voice laughed evilly.

" What do you want from me? Are you seriously asking me that question?" Sam sensed from the persons voice that they were angry.

" Yeah. I just asked you didn't I?"

" Don't act smart with me" The person knocked Sam out. Leaving him unconscious on the chair.

**WITH CASEY**

The vent was pulled open and someone reached and grabbed her. Casey kicked the figure in the vent one last time then clung onto the person holding her. She took the vent door and slammed it on the wall. She took a big book shelf and covered the vent with it. Casey then turned around to see who actually took her out of the vent and saved her. Caseys jaw dropped open, and eyes widened.

" Derek?" She said in a questionable voice. She ran over to him and hugged him, nearly knocking him down.

" Where were you?" She asked. Touching his face, just incase she was hallucinating it.

" I think I found a way out of here." She gasped, and a strange feeling was felt throughout her body.

"I have a question?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"Ok. Hurry"

" Why didn't you wait for us?"

" I was too busy finding a way out"

" Why weren't you taped and blindfolded like Me? Why weren't you hurt like Sam?" Casey then slowly backed away from Derek

**A/n- DUN DUN DUN. I kind of got the chills writing this story. I had to occasionally look behind my back. Lol REVIEW EVEN IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT. xD will update after 6 reviews!  
**


	5. Where The Sun Don't Shine

**A/N- I honestly didn't think this was the best chapter. Sorry if this was really short. It will be longer once I get a couple of reviews!!!**

Casey wanted to deny the fact the Derek might have been working with these people.

" Tell me the truth" Her jaw locked, anger was rising up.

" Look at me" He walked up to her, grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes.

" I would never hurt you." Casey looked at him, it was just so hard to believe it.

" Then answer my questions" Casey sat down and started to calm herself.

" It's complicated"

" What do you mean complicated?" Casey spat out, just looking at Derek hurt.

" Ok fine I'll tell you" He paused.

" The gunman pulled my hands behind my back and put a gun against my head. I didn't struggle because I didn't want to die. Sam did struggle….he was always a fighter." Derek looked to the corner of the room. Casey stood up and cross her hands on her chest.

" You're lying" Casey had a smirk on her face as if she figured something out.

" What" Derek said in disbelief.

" You're lying. Do you not understand the words coming from my mouth?" Casey didn't hide how sarcastic and rude she was acting.

" How am I lying Casey? Since you seem to know me so well. Tell me." He threw his hands up in the air.

" Every time someone lies they look at the corner. Tell me the god damn truth Derek." She walked up to him. She had the most serious face; her eyes looked as if they were bugging out.

" I think the truth will hurt you." Casey then smacked him in the face. She couldn't take this rubbish anymore.

" If it's the truth, I want to hear it,even if it's bad." She thought for a moment.

" Whatever. Now I know that the one person I trust the most betrays me. Just great." Casey walked over to the window and tried pulling it up, once she did she heard gunshots. She got down on the floor, tears started welling up in her eyes.

" When will this end" Derek walked up to her and sat down.

" This is just the beginning" Casey had shivers fill her body, she looked at Derek;he had an evil smile. At that moment Casey's heart fell to her stomach, her breath caught and she felt as if she was having a heart attack. She backed away from him.

" Derek?" She asked. It was like he was a whole different person.

Casey got up and ran to the nearest door, she opened it and went out. She looked both ways to see if anyone was there; it was all clear. She ran towards the exit……

**WITH SAM!**

"Wake up Sammy. Wake up!" Sam woke up; his head felt like it was hit 3434857 times.

"ugh." Sam said his head throbbing like crazy.

" Do you really want to know who I am? Do you really?" Sam nodded. The masked man started taking of the mask but stopped midway.

" I've got a better idea." The person untaped Sam, stood him up and taped his hands. Sam then took his foot and kicked the person "where the sun don't shine" The person collapsed on the floor in pain. Sam ran to the door, turned around and somehow used his hands to open the door. He ran out as if his life depended on it.

**WITH CASEY**

Casey was just about to open the exit when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly hid behind something that could disguise her; a classroom door that was open. She peeked her head out and could see a student running with their hands behind there back. Casey identified the person and ran up to them…almost lunging her body them. She hugged him so tight that she was surprised he didn't stop breathing. She took the tape off as he caught his breath.

" Thank god. At least you're not plotting against me" She hugged him again; he hugged back.

" For the first time ever. I'm Scared Casey. I'm really really Scared"

" Me too. I don't think there is a way out. " Casey said.

" What? I just saw an exit"

" We are locked in here. I think Derek's behind this." Sam had shocked expression on his face.

" I'll tell you later. Right now we need to get out of here" Casey took his hand and went cautiously down the hall.

**A/N- SORRY THIS WASN'T THE BEST CHAPTER! REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**


	6. Book Shelf

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATE IN LIKE 2 WEEKS. I had spring break. =[**

**Sorry if I lost peoples interest in my stories. After coming home from spring break my computer was acting up and I 'accidently broke the mouse' =[ Anyway, ENJOY AND REVIEW**

Casey pulled Sam into an abandoned classroom, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"I think we should go back to the gym" She turned to look at Sam.

"WHAT" Sam nearly yelled, but quickly went quiet.

"Why" he whispered.

" We need to help them. We need to help the students that we call friends. If I were them; I would want someone to save me"

"Your right" he paused

" How are we going to go" Casey thought for a moment and a second later she felt as if a light bulb lit in her head.

"The vent" Sams' eyes nearly bugged out.

"I am not going in there"

"C'mon Sam."

"No" He said with no expression on his face. Casey pouted….

"No. I am not going back in there. I was abducted by those psychos." He paused again.

"They no who I am" He whispered.

"WHAT" It was Casey's turn to yell. Sam instantly put his hand to her mouth.

"shh" He took off his hand.

"They called me 'Sammy " He used his pointed fingers for air quotes.

"There was only one person that calls me-"Sam was cut off by someone violently shaking the door nob.

"I THINK SOMEONES IN HERE" A voice said from the outside. Sam quickly took Casey and hid behind a bookshelf. Everyone and Everything was quiet. Not even the sound of a fly going by can be heard. The door swung open and a figure came in; the person looked around slowly. Casey clutched onto sams tense arm; feeling lightheaded. Another person came in the room; clumsily walking in.

"No ones in here" The person half yelled.

" shh" The other person put a finger to their mouth. They cocked there head to the side and walked toward the bookshelf. The figure kneeled down and grabbed something; violently pulling it. Casey screamed at the top of her lungs trying to kick the person in the face. **(if you haven't caught on. He saw her foot and grabbed her leg).**

Sam instantly tackled the guy; plumbing him on the floor. Sam punch him in the face; knocking him out cold. The other "clumsy" man went onto of Sam; grabbing his neck. Sam tried getting him off when suddenly; he was out cold on the floor. Sam looked up to see Casey clutching onto the vent screen.

"Whoa"

"Save it. I'm going to show there guys a lesson" Casey grabbed one of the guys legs and dragged him to the closet. Sam went along and also dragged the other man to the closet.

"Do you have a lighter" Sam nodded and dug around in his pockets. Casey raised an eyebrow when he handed her one.

"No comment" Casey lit the lighter and held it up to the lock; it started melting.

"What are you doing:" Sam questioned her actions.

"A trick the old Derek taught me" The lock melted to a mush; molding together.

"Grab me that chair" Sam went and took a old wooden chair and handed it to her. She rammed it at the bottom of the door knob.

"Wow. I'm impressed" Casey smirked and looked at him.

"Knowing these people." She paused.

"I have a feeling they are going to find away out" She took his hand and went to the vent; which was currently on the ground. She first made her way in, and then allowed Sam to come after her.

"I need you to grab onto my leg." Sam looked at her for a second, and then nodded.

"Ok" he grabbed her leg.

"If you see anything behind you just hit my leg really hard" He nodded. Case began crawling to the nearest vent. She poked her head in the see where she was.

"This is the hallway near the gym" She looked back at Sam just to make sure he was still there.

" How do you know" He asked.

" The Schools mascot is on the door. I have a class near here"

" Oh. Ok keep crawling" She headed on and went to the next vent. She gasped at what she saw.

"Oh. My. God"

"What"

"Come over here" Sam scooted next to her, Casey rolled on her side to give some room.

Sam's eyes looked as if they were about to fall out; his skin turned pale and he felt as if he was going to vomit.

**A/N-REVIEW. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**


	7. Electrocute

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I was expecting a little more. By the end of the story I'm hoping to have at least 100 reviews* ****hint hint***** lol. Sorry this chapter is really short. It's now 12 am and I squeezed in this chapter. =] REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

"_Come over here" Sam scooted next to her, Casey rolled on her side to give some room._

_Sam's eyes looked as if they were about to fall out; his skin turned pale and he felt as if he was going to vomit._

* * *

The whole scene was intense. The "gunmen" were currently separating kids into two different sides. The gym floor was stained with blood. The students all looked scared and nervous;clutching onto one another. People who tried getting away… Lets just say they are now in a lifeless bloody pile of bodies. Casey's eye watered as she saw the gunmen shoot Tinker straight between the eyes and throw him; as if he didn't have any care for him at all. **(A/N- Poor Tinker ='[)**

Everything started to click in Casey's head.

"I think they're looking for someone" Shivers went down her spine as the thoughts traced in her head.

"What do you mean" Sam had a confused look on his face.

"Look at how they're separating them. Each person they take; they look at them and then toss them to the side" She paused.

" What if they are looking for us"

"Oh. Thanks for telling me. Now im more freaked out" Casey slapped his shoulder slightly.

"Sam look at me" He looked straight at her.

"We are going to get out of this. Both of us; together. Just breathe" Sam took a breath in, then exhaled.

"Ok. Im good." He paused.

"I'm not leaving here without Emily or Derek" Casey's eyes widened.

"What" She said, her voice shook.

" He is like my brother. You don't turn on family" He looked at her with determination..

" No. He turned on me and you. I know that he is my step-brother, but he tried killing us" Sam looked away as if he was thinking.

"The real Derek would fight through fire for you. You know that right" Casey smirked at his remark.

"Yeah right. He couldn't stand me…that probably why he wants to kill me"  
Their conversation was cut of by a loud sound in the gym. Casey and Sam instantly looked out the vent.

"What is he doing" Casey whispered to Sam.

"I have no clue" One gunman opened the exit door and walked out. The other gunmen made sure no one tried getting out by threatening them with a gun. The gunman came back inside with a hose….Casey gasped, and watch as the water went all over the gym floor; nearly soaking everyone.

"I know what they're doing. We need to go" Casey began to crawl.

"Wait, what are they doing" Sam stopped Casey from crawling forward. She closed her eyes and said,

"They're going to electrocute everyone" Casey opened her eyes to see Sam with an indescribable face. It almost looked like he was going to start crying..

"Ho-w" Sam started stuttering.

"Watch" Casey pointed toward the vents. The gym floor looked like a pool; the kids all have confusion and fear in their eyes. Another man came in with an electrical device.

" No, I have an need to dis-" Casey cut him off.

" Distract them. You're a genius" Casey said.

He started screaming and yelling like a crazy man. Casey caught on and started banging around and making noise. Casey looked out the vent to see all but one of the gun men walking out of the gym; curious to see what the noise was.

"GO" Casey started crawling faster and faster. She then looked behind to make sure Sam was still there.. he was gone once again.

" Sh**" She went to crawl to another corner. Not expecting what she saw next.

**A/N-HOPING TO GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS! Will update if i get reviews. If I get 65 reviews I will post 1 extra LONG chapters.**

_**Poll-**_

_**Do you think Sam should die in this story?**_

**Yes**

**No**


	8. Derek?

**A/n- To clear things up with some readers. I didn't update often before because I was on VACATION and I don't like being doubted=]. Lol. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. In my eyes it's pretty long. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

"_GO" Casey started crawling faster and faster. She then looked behind to make sure Sam was still there.. He was gone once again._

"_Sh**" She went to crawl to another corner. Not expecting what she saw next._

* * *

She looked up and was met by..

"Derek" She gasped and backed away quickly.

" Nice meeting you here" He smirked at her.

"GET THE F*** AWAY FROM ME" She turned around and kicked the vent screen off. She literally flied out of there, landing out her stomach. She grunted and moaned in pain. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her stomach. The 'Derek' climbed out of the vent and landed on both of his feet. Casey looked up in fear.

"Look Casey, I was just joking before. You know how I am..i joke a lot" He waved his hands in the air, like he was trying to win a argument. She got back up and leaned on the desk.

"The Derek I used to know joked. But he never lied to me." She looked at him, but at the same time she took something out of her pocket and hid it behind her back without Derek knowing.

"I didn't lie" She got closer to him; studying his face.

"Oh yeah" She whispered

"Yeah" he looked at her; a smile creeping up on his face.

"You're lying right now" She said in a sly tone.

"About" He asked

"Your identity" Casey plunged it right near his heart and ripped it back out.

"The real Derek…Doesn't have blue eyes" The "fake Derek" Fell on the floor holding his chest. He yelled out in pain. Casey took the pocket knife, wiped the blood off and put it back into her backpocket.

**WITH SAM**

Sam stirred awake from his 'deep slumber'

"Oh for crying out loud am I seriously in this situation again." He yelled out.

"What's wrong Sammy?" a robotic voice said.

"What do you want from me?" Sam yelled out once again.

"I want to feel your blood all over me" At that moment Sam felt sick to his stomach, nausea was rising up in his body.

"Why"

"You know why"

"Uh no I don't. That's why I'm asking you" The man/women suddenly punched Sam in the face.

"I told you not to get smart with me or-" The man/woman yelled out.

"Or what" Sam spat out.

"I will take this 9 millimeter gun and shoot you right between your eyes. Got it" the person held up the gun.

"Got it"

**WITH CASEY.**

Casey ran to the door and opened the door. She was surprised to see a gunmen taking the butt of the rifle and hitting her on the head. The gunman dragged Casey's body out of the building and into an unknown car. He/she climbed into the driver's seat and drove away.

"I made the boy unconscious" The robotic voice in the passenger voice said.

"Why?" The person pinched there nose to disguise there voice.

"Because I had to. He was playing smart with me." The robotic voice said in defense.

Whenever the van went to a halt the teen would jolt and move around. Casey's eyes slowly opened and her head felt like it had been smashed by hammers. She finally was able to see clearly, what she saw was the one the only ..Sam. She almost screamed with happiness. She had thought that poor old Sam had died. She silently scooted herself a little closer to Sam so that she was face to face. Her legs and hands were tied together and there was a gag shoved into her mouth. What she was wondering is why she didn't have a blindfold. She somehow managed to get her legs really close to his; close enough to kick him.

"mmmm" Sam's was slowly awaking from Casey's voice. His head also hurt like crazy. He wanted to hurt whoever did this to everyone. He looked at Casey and could see the terror in her eyes.

"Casey" He whispered to her. The gunman didn't even think of covering Sam's mouth.

" mm" Casey replied silently.

"My ropes are really tight" He could feel tears prickling his eyes; Casey had streams of tears going down her cheek.

"We will get out of this."

" mmm" she sobbed uncontrollably. All that was heard was the laughter of the gunmen in front.

* * *

"I can't believe we pulled this off. " The robotic voice sitting on the passenger seat said.

"We killed 345 students. I don't know if I could live with that" The driver replied.

"You could have backed out. You didn't. So It's is your fault and your decision" Anger filled Casey's body; They killed EVERYONE. The truck suddenly went to a stop. The drivers got out of the van and opened the back.

"Ok little sh**s we are here" The robotic voice took Casey out and carried her over the shoulder. The other gunman took Sam out and put a gun against his back.

"Move" He/she pushed Sam into the house. The house was gross,it looked like it was built in 1901 and smelled like a butcher shop.

"You'll get used to the smell" Sam could tell the person was smirking under the ski mask.

"Yeah, yeah" The gunman jabbed the gun harder.

"What you say boy. You aint' gonna act sarcastic with me" Sam could also tell the person was trying so hard to have an accent.

"Where's Casey" Sam said. The person grabbed his hair and led him to a tiny room.

"Don't worry. Casey will be just fine" Even the accent sounded sick, creepy, vile and just gross.

**A/n- REVIEWS. Will update if I get at least 5 reviews** =]

Who should be a gunman?

Emily

Ralph

Truman

Max

Paul

Noel

Kendra

Sally


	9. Argument

**A/N- THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. This is not my best chapter. There is not much suspense and intensity in this story then the last chapter. ENJOY AND REVIEW! SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! i am so close to 100 reviews!  
**

Casey was currently sitting at a wood chair. Her hands were behind the back of the chair so it was impossible for her to get up. The robotic voice gunman taped her legs on the legs of the chair. They left her alone because the guy/girl apparently had to "pee" Casey twisted her hands, trying to loosen the rope.

' How am I suppose to get out of this' tears started falling on her cheeks.

" Don't cry" The man/women came up to her and went down on his knees

" Now. If I take off your gag. Do you promise not to scream" She innocently nodded. The girl/boy started untying the gag. Casey waited patiently until the gag was fully off. She coughed and began to talk.

" Why are you doing this? Who are you?" She began asking question.

" Can you at least tell me if you're a boy or a girl" he/she nodded.

" I'm a boy Sherlock" Casey couldn't help but laugh.

"With your feminine voice. I just couldn't tell. What do you have against Sam and I anyways"? Casey asked. He got down on his knees and whispered,

" I have everything against you."

* * *

**WITH SAM!**

" Please. Just let us go and I'll forget this ever happened" sam was desperate. He wanted to go, see his family, see Casey alive, and just be with everyone.

"Tsk tsk tsk" The man/women flicked there pointer finger in the air.

" You really think you will get out of here alive" The man/girl did an evil laugh.

" What did I do to you"? Sam questioned.

" How about we make a deal" Sam looked at the person as if they were crazy.

" Depends. What's the deal?"

" You figure out what you did to me and I'll let you go" Sam shrugged his shoulders and said,

" Then I guess I'll stay here forever. You didn't even give me a little hint on who you are" The person's eyes went wide, then softened.

" Sucks for you then. You won't be getting meals either" The person walked out of the door.

* * *

**WITH CASEY**

" Why won't you take me out of this misery" Casey was sick and tired of getting tormented. She hit her head lightly on the back of the chair to show how bored she was.

" Why would I do that? I enjoy this" He smirked at her.

" You're a sick Bas****. I hope you rot in hell," He laughed

" Then, I'll save you a spot" He cocked his head and said,

" You really have no idea who I am do you"? She nodded.

" No idea. How about you give me a hint" Casey started acting cocky.

" How about you guess"

" Why are you playing games with me?" Casey asked.

" I think it's fun" They began arguing back and forth.

"Do you at least know me personally"? Casey was hoping for a truthful answer.

"Yes"

" Do you go to my school?" The guy lingered on that question. Casey had thought that was a yes since he took time to answer it.

" Were you people looking for only me at the gym?" Casey asked.

" Maybe." He took his pinky and started picking at his teeth. Casey winced in disgust.

" Where's Derek" The man stopped immediately and picked up his handgun.

" Look little girl. Stop asking me questions or else I will shoot your liver and have you die a slow painful death." The man locked his jaw.

" Way to be specific" Casey said in a sarcastic tone.

"Bipolar much" she said under her breath.

* * *

**WITH SAM**

Sam was currently making all kinds of noises to get someone in the room. He was basically trying to annoy the living daylights out of them.

" I am going to kill you boy. What are you doing? Messed up my evening" Sam smirked.

" Stop trying to sound like a old man when you're simply a 18 year old like me" The man went quiet.

" I'm trying to figure out if you're a guy or just maybe a really buff girl" The guy started pacing back and forth.

" I guess your figured it out" A grin appeared on Sam's face.

" Figured out what" Sam asked.

" That you're an idiot. Now, sit still and maybe you will live longer." Sam groaned.

**A/N- THANKS FOR READING. REVIEW!!! The more the reviews the more chance I update. REVIEW!**

**Should one of the gunmen revile who they really are?**

Yes

No


	10. Dream

**A/n- THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! So close to 100!!! Enjoy this chapter. THIS IS A DREAM IF ANY OF YOU GET CONFUSED!**

**Question:**How come Casey can see him picking his teeth and Sam can see his gunman too but they don't know their faces?

**Answer**- Sam can't see his gunman's face. Both gunmen have ski masks. Ski masks show eyes and mouth only.

**

* * *

**It was shocking to think that Casey could actually fall asleep in this hellhole, but she did. Her head was back and her eyes were closed.

_The floors creaked as Casey made her way up the stairs. She tried as best as she could to be silent, but with these old floors who knows when they will crash._

**Creek**

" _Crap" Casey whispered under her breath. The sounds of footsteps echoed the hallways. Casey hid behind a curtain, and waited till the people passed. While waiting she looked at the curtains. They were a dark green color with brown on the edges. She put her face closer and smelled it. For a second she thought she was going to throw up because of the disgusting and vile smell it. She then thought of the time when she got snuck under Derek's bed. The smell was somewhat similar. Then the voices soon became clear…_

" _I killed the boy," The robotic voice said._

" _Why did you do that?" the other one snapped back._

" _He was making me feel stupid," He said in a sad tone._

" _That's because you are. Idiot" Casey heard a slap._

" Please don't look here. Please don't look here" Casey began chanting those words in her head.

" Are you going to kill the girl," the robotic voice asked.

"I want to torture her. I want to hear her beg for her life. I want her to do whatever I say. I wan-" The person was cut off by the robotic voice.

" _OK ok. I get it you want her" Casey held her breath. They were right in front of the curtain._

" It's not that I want her. I'm in love with her" At that moment everything became dizzy for Casey. She almost lost her balance when she heard that everything went quiet. She instantly put her hand on her mouth and evened out her breathing.

" What the hell are you doing?" The robotic voice asked.

" _Shh"_ _The man stepped forward and placed his hand on the edge of the curtain. Casey's eyes grew bigger and bigger as the anticipation started rising up. In Casey's head scary music kept playing over and over again. The men suddenly grabbed the curtain and moved it away… he paused and looked back at the robotic voice man._

" _Lets just go" He stepped away and went walking downstairs. Casey took her hand off her mouth and placed the other hand on her chest. She started to even out her breathing so she wouldn't pass out._

" _That moron picked the wrong curtain" She moved the curtain a little to the side to check if the coast was clear. Luckily the hallway was empty. She tiptoed out._

" _HEY" Casey stopped dead in her tracks and looked back._

" _WHERES THE REMOTE?" She breathed a sigh of relief and continued on walking. She was at the last door and turned the doorknob. She walked in and was met by…Sam. Tears were burning her eyes as she saw him tied up to the chair. There was a circle of blood on his shirt. She gasped and realized…he was stabbed. She closed the door quietly and ran towards him._

" _Sam, Sam." She shook him, but he wouldn't respond._

" _Sam" She sobbed._

" _Don't leave me here alone. Please Don't. I can't do this without you" She choked out. She put a hand on his shoulder and started shaking him again._

_She got down on her knees and started crying into her hands._

" _What do you mean your not doing this alone? Stop crying and untie me" Casey looked up at Sam. He was looking down at her with a confused expression on his face._

" _I hate you" Casey smiled through her tears. She went behind the chair and tried to untie him. Suddenly, they both heard the doorknob rattle. _

" _DAMN IT. WHY DOES THIS DOOR KEEP GETTING STUCK?" The person complained from the outside._

" _Quick hide over there" Sam turned his head to the bed. Casey squeezed herself under it. Sam drooped his head, the same way he looked when Casey walked in._

" _Oh. Boy. He wasn't joking when he said he killed him. Poor kid was killed by an idiot" Casey gasped when she saw the man take a knife out from the back of his pocket. Apparently the man heard the gasp and turned his attention to the bed. Casey took her hand and covered her mouth. Sam saw what was happening and started to make noises._

" _mmm" He was making it look like he was awaking from a deep slumber. _

_Casey kept repeating " No. No no no no! Don't do this" She was terrified. The man turned his attention back to Sam. He grabbed Sam's hair and took the knife and placed it on his throat. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and just waited. Waited for the painful silver metal to pierce him. He took the knife and shoved it into Sam's neck. The blood started gushing out, and getting everywhere. Tears formed in Casey's eyes. She tried her best to control it but it wouldn't stop. The man backed away and left the room._

Casey gasped and woke up. She looked around and sighed a happy relief. Thank god that dream didn't actually happen. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw the Gun man Staring directly at her.

**A/n- If any of you were confused. The italics mean it was a FOR READING. REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE. GOAL-100 REVIEWS!!!! I never said WHEN I was going to reviel who the gunmen were. Muahahaha.I probably will in the next chapter.  
**


	11. Held up to his heart

**A/n- _s_orry this chapter is super short. Will update as soon as possible. i get atleast 5 reivews ****i will post a LONGER chapter. **

**ps: don't doubt that i wont.**

* * *

_Casey gasped and woke up. She looked around and sighed a happy relief. Thank god that dream didn't actually happen. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw the Gun man Staring directly at her._

* * *

Casey gasped and jumped up. His eyes looked as if they were piercing through her soul.

" Why are you watching me?" Casey asked.

" You're interesting when you sleep" The guy scooted his chair closer.

" How" Casey asked. She felt a little uncomfortable at how close the guy was.

" You talked, and you started crying." The man said.

" Really? What did I say"? Casey questioned. He coughed and shifted himself in his chair.

" Something about that Sam guy" Casey drifted apart from what the guy was saying.

" It's not that I want her. I'm in love with her"

" Do you love me?" Casey said. Catching the guy of guard.

" Of course not. That's absurd. What made you think of that rubbish?" The guy said in an old English accent.

" It's just that I have a theory," He snorted.

" And what is your theory"

" That a man like you is after me because I never loved you. Or something to do with that" The guy was taken back and went speechless.

" I know who you are"

**WITH SAM**

The gunmen had come back to his room, but this time they had something in their hands.

" What is that?" Sam asked. His pulse rate was getting faster and faster.

" Just stuff" The person rolled out the mat in his hand. Uncovering Scissors, gauges, knives, salt, syringes etc' Sam nearly peed himself as he watched the person sharpen the knives.

" What are you doing?" Sam choked out.

" Something I should've done along time ago" The person walked up to Sam with a knife in their hand.

" Cmon. We can settle this out together" The person stopped walking. They cocked there head and said,

" I've tried to settle this out. I've tried for 3 years."

"Wha-tt" He gasped. The person laughed out loud.

" I've tried for 3 years. Do you want me to say that slower" Sam looked dumbfounded.

"Why won't you tell me dammit!" Sam yelled. The person jumped and backed away.

"Maybe I love to mess with your mind. " They said slowly.

"Well, I don't like it. I would like to see my murderers face before I die." Sam said with a pissed off look on his face. Sam said with a pissed off look on his face, at the same time he tried to move but his wrists were tied so tightly, it was impossible. But it didn't stop him. He kept moving his hands in hopes of making the rope loser. It only made his skin burn. He didn't show any emotion in his face and tried making it less obvious of what he was of a sudden the ropes did get loosen and they soon slid off.

The man was currently sharpening his other knives getting them especially ready for Sam. The man walked slowly up to him, took the knife and held it up to Sam's heart.

**A/n- Sorry this chapter is super short. i didnt get much time on the computer =[ 5 reviewss  
**


	12. She Was A Goddess

**A\n- SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AWHILE. I didn't get much time to do this. School is almost over in like 25 days- WOOTT!!! Sorry if this was short.**

* * *

"  
_That a man like you is after me because I never loved you. Or something to do with that" The guy was taken back and went speechless._

" _I know who you are"_

**WITH CASEY!**

" Then who am I?" The man asked suspiciously. He leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms on his chest.

" If I guess correctly you have to take of that mask" Casey pointed towards his head. He nodded.

" And if you guess wrong" The guy asked.

" Then you choose. There is nothing worse then sitting in a room with a mad man" She snickered in disgust. The man smiled and said,

" Then lets start" He scooted his chair closer.

" Ralph"

"Of course ou pick the wrong person. I was always there but you never saw me." He got frustrated. He stood up and put his hand in his back pocket. He then pulled his hand out with a pocket knife. Casey's eyes grew bigger.

" Wha-tt are you doing" Casey stuttered.

" You said I could do whatever I want. Only if you got it wrong." He teased her by running the knife lightly on her stomach.

" Fine Do Your Worst." She clenched her teeth and just waited for the metal object to stab her. He lowered himself till he was face to face with Casey. A bead a sweat dripped down her forehead. He put his hand on her cheek and leaned in.

" What are you doing?" She asked. Her eyes wide.

" Torturing you." Casey then thought and said,

" What if I want to kiss you?" The man leaned back.

" Then I have to think of another plan" He paused.

" How about this." He went behind her and took her hand. He held her wrist up and put the blade to it. He then sliced down and watched as the blood dripped down. Casey clenched her jaw and let the tears run down her face.

" Your messed up"

" You said I could do whatever I want"

" What else are you going to do to me" She paused.

" **Noel**" He stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

**WITH SAM.**

As soon as the blade touched his chest Sam punched the person in the stomach. They grunted and bent down.

Sam then took the knife grabbed the persons head and held the knife to their neck.

" Now Bring me to Casey and I wont let you die too painfully" The person took Sam's hand and flipped him over.

" Karate. Private classes for 5 years" Sam could tell they were smirking. The person bent down and put the knife to Sam's leg. They swung their arm back and jabbed it into his leg. Sam screamed out, he felt as if he was about to die and that nothing in the world could describe the pain he felt. The memories flew by as he went into shock.

**First day of Kindergarten Age 5**

" _Now this is Sam. He is new, so be nice" The teacher said holding Sam' s shoulders. The teacher assigned his desk right next to Derek's._

" _Hi. I'm Derek Venturi." Sam smiled at him._

_**10 years later.**_

"_Brothers forever" Derek said while holding his fist out for a knuckle touch._

" _Forever bro." Sam said as he hit Derek's fists._

**2 years later.**

_" I'm Casey MacDonald. Derek's Step-sister" Sam's looked at her in awe. In his eyes…she was a goddess._

_" I-m Sam" He stuttered out._

**1 Year later**

_"I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you." Casey said to Sam in the most sincere voice,_

" _But, I think we should just take a break" His heart broke at that very second. _

* * *

Suddenly it was like his world was spinning and soon he was back into reality. His hands and feet tied up to the backboard of a bed. His leg was throbbing and his vision was very blurry. The only thing he could make out was someone touching his leg with something.

* * *

**A/n- THANKS FOR READING. REVIEW!! Sorry for the punctuation and grammar errors, im like half asleep. haha**


	13. Speechless

**A/n- I was Hoping for more reviews =[. Oh well, at least I got some. REVIEW AND ENJOY! I think it would be amazing for someone to make a trailer for this. If you make a trailer,a new character and dedication would be your prize and a special spot in my profile.**

" _What else are you going to do to me" She paused._

" _**Noel**__" He stopped in his tracks and looked at her._

_

* * *

_He looked at her and started fidgeting with his hands.

" I guess this is no use then" He put his hand at the bottom of the mask and took It off. Casey was in shock. " Why him"? She said to herself. Tears forced there way out of her eyes. The mixture of the searing pain she felt on her wrists were starting to kick in.

" Why" She asked.

" Why would you do this?" She said in a more serious tone. He looked at her, rage in his eyes.

" WHY" He yelled.

" Are you seriously asking me that" He said. She nodded. He clenched his fists, then softened. He sat down and said,

"I've loved you from the first time I saw you. I've done everything to get you to notice me but you treated me like I was nothing. Just invisible. A friend would be there, but you were never. " Casey looked at him with wide eyes.

" So, I didn't notice you. You should have told me"

" It was so obvious.I even sent you flowers on the day of the play"

" If you had just told me."

"Anyways,Why do you have Sam here then" Casey asked.

" All of us have something against you except Sam" He replied.

"Then let him go and just take me" She was saddened by the fact that Noel; the most innocent kid ever would do something like this.

" Wait." She paused.

" All of us" she restated what he just said.

" Yeah." Her eyes grew wider.

" Who?"

" I'm not suppose to say" He looked at her and she swears she saw the old Noel in his eyes.

" What do you plan on doing to me"

" It's a surprise"

" If you like me so much, why would you hurt me" She looked at him, trying to read his face, but it was blank.

" You were the first girl to ever break my heart."

" Now im out for revenge." He had the most evil look on his face.

" Wha-t are yo-u goin-g to do" She choked out. He stood up and walked to the door.

" You'll see" He left the room. Leaving Casey……**speechless.**

**WITH SAM!**

Sam vision started to clear. He looked down and could see the gunman with a needle in their hands.

" What are you doing" Sam really didn't care anymore. He would rather die then go through this. His lips were dry and cracking so he decided to lick them. He then looked down and could see that his wound was sutured. He then looked at his arm that had the gash (chapter 3) was stitched also.

" Why" Sam asked.

" Why couldn't you let me just bleed out and die" He asked. The man was silent.

" Why can't I see Casey" Sam asked. Still he was silent.

" Who are you"

" What do you want from me"

" Why are you doing this"

" Did you kill Casey"

" I swear if you killed her-"

" Shut up. I didn't Freakin kill her. Just SHUT UP" The man said. Sam could tell this person was super annoyed.

**WITH CASEY**

Noel came back in with something in his hands. He stood behind Casey and put a blind fold on her.

" You can't scream when I show you this. Ok. Nod your head if you understand" He said. Casey nodded and waited till he left the room. Noel came in after 5 minutes; it sounded like he was a dragging something.

" Mmmm" Casey heard a muffling sound from something in front of her.

" Now you promise not to scream when I take of your blindfold and your gag" Casey guessed that the person nodded. Casey then heard a rip as if someone ripped off tape.

" Casey. Thank god your alive" The person relaxed but then tensed up. Casey gasped and recognized the voice.

" Emily" Casey choked out. She started crying.

" Noel, Take off my blindfold" Casey asked desperately. She wanted to see Emily really bad. The blind fold was off and the only thing Casey saw…shocked her.

**A/n- REVIEW!!! Will update if I get 5 reviews =] Sorry for the grammar mistake.**


	14. Oh No!

**A-n- I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPLOADED IN FOREVER. School is being really stupid. I have to study a lot for my finals and I don't have any time to write. June 19 is my last day =]! ENJOY. Sorry this was super short!**

" Casey Casey Casey" Emily said in a cocky tone. She had a sly look on her face. Casey jaw dropped.

" You were apart of this. Weren't you" Casey asked.

" Hell yes. I mean who do think started this whole thing" Emily replied.

" Why" Casey asked.

" What is up with you asking why all the time. .Why" Emily said.

" I am a ordinary girl Casey. It is like i have to complete with this smart and perfect Barbie. You stole Sam and Derek from my grasp. "

" I didn't steal anyone. It's not my fault. Is that why you have them?" Casey asked. She was hoping Emily would say yes.

" Yes"

" So you are saying Derek and Sam are alive"? She asked.

" I'm not saying anything. Lets just say Sam is in a very good place" She looked at Casey one last time with an evil smirk and walked out of the room. Casey whispered,

" Noel come here" He walked up to her.

" Come closer" He came a tiny bit closer.

" Closer" He got a couple inches away from her face.

" I know deep down inside of you that you still have love for me. A human being wouldn't do this. Can you at least untie my hands." Casey begged. Her eyes pleading,

" I do love you. I'm just not stupid" He laughed and walked out of the room.

" You are stupid" Casey took the knife out of her pocket and started cutting the rope**. (a/n – She stabbed evil Derek with it)**

**WITH SAM**

" Don't Do this" The man was currently untaping Sam from the Bed. He pulled him up and walked him out of the room. He then put a blindfold on Sam's Face and led him somewhere.

Sam couldn't tell where he was all he knew was that he was in a chair. There was a loud grunting sound right next to him.

" Hello" Sam said quietly.

" Shut up" Sam was then slapped in the face.

"What the hell is your problem, Man?What did I do to you so bad that you wanted to do this to me?" Sam paused.

" Wait, You're a different person aren't You? Sam asked.

" Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Wow Sammy boy I didn't know you were that smart." The person chuckled.

" What you don't recognize my voice" They laughed evilly again.

" No I don't" Sam replied.

" How about now" That voice made Sam's stomach churn; and heart drop. His palms started sweating and he could feel shivers go up his spine.

" What are you doing Emily" Sam asked.

" What is up with both of your questions. Damn. Just shut up"

" What the hell is wrong with you? Let me go. What did I ever do to you? I'm going to keep asking questions till I get answers. If you want me to suffer then kill me right now. The worst thing ever is to hear that you are the one that did this" Sam choked out. He was full of rage.

" You want to die that quickly" she said in a soft tone. Sam nodded.

" Fine" Emily said in angry tone. She grabbed Sams hair and lifted him up.

" I wonder what Casey will do when she finds out Sammy Boy died." She put the knife up to his neck and pressed down.

**A/n- REVIEW!**


	15. Sam Lunged out

_**I am so sorry that i haven't updated in awhile. There is no excuse i could think of that could make up for this. I have no time for anything anymore. The summer was crazy and i was rarely home to make any chapters, then school started and it was awhole different story plus i had a huge writers block and i wasn't able to think of anything. This isnt my best chapter but i hope it could make up for something. If i get some reviews i'll definitely update more often.**_

Emily paused. She felt as if a light bulb went off in her head.

" how about we make this a little bit more interesting" she laughed and pulled Sam down the hallway.

"NOEL" She yelled as she forced Sam to sit down in a chair. Noel came down the stairs with a confused look on his face.

" what do you want" he asked

" .Get victim 3"

" No. What are you going to do. Don't do this 's too soon" He said in a pleading voice.

" Aren't i the leader. You follow everything i say"

" Emily, I cant" Emily walked over to noel and grabbed his chin.

" Look at me" He looked towards the wall but she grabbed his head so that he was forced.

" There is no way you could back out now. You have already killed hundreds of people. I thought you wanted revenge"

" I thought you were different noel. " Emily said.

" fine, I'll get victim 3. But, i wont be apart of this anymore." Noel looked away from her and went back upstairs.

Emily taped Sam to the chair.

"Emily please don't Do this" Sam stopped

" Victim 3... wait"

"there's a third person" Emily nodded and Sam felt his eyes bug out.

" Do you mean.."

**WITH CASEY**

Casey was now walking down the hall, clutching the knife. She was just about to turn into another hallway when she saw noel coming up the stairs. She crept back against the wall and waited till he got closer. It felt like she was digging her whole body into the wall. Just as Casey was about to jump out, she was grabbed by the neck and thrown to the ground.

" Oh Casey. Why would you try to get out like that" noel said.

" I'm not stupid, I saw you walking down the hallway."

" I'm going to do whatever i can to get out of here noel." She kicked him where the sun shine. Noel bend down in pain, Casey took the opportunity and held the knife to his neck.

" now do you feel stupid" Casey said, She pressed down, but something hit her in the back of the head..causing her to black out.

**5 minute before WITH SAM**

" who's the third person" Sam asked but was interrupted by a loud thud coming from upstairs. Emily ran towards the scene and came back with a red mark on her forehead.

" that Casey is a fighter" noel then came downstairs with a unconscious Casey. Sam felt as if his heart was ripped out,

" She alive. But, not for long" Sam shrugged.

" Just let us go" Sam asked. Emily took her hand and pressed down on his gash; which made him yell out in pain.

" Please stop" He cried out, but she was still pressing down. Blood was seeping out of his arm.

" I'm going to make you suffer" she took a knife and then stabbed his wound. Sam Screamed, like there was no tomorrow. Emily stopped and then left the room.

Sam was breathing in and out and he started getting lightheaded.

" Casey" He whispered to the unconscious body sitting next to him. He tried scooting his chair closer to her.

" Casey" He said again. She started to stir awake and then began to scream; making a muffled sound.

" don't scream Casey. I'm going to get you out of this" She nodded and went silent. Sam looked at Casey and realized she was trying to do something. She was fidgeting with her hands, like she was trying to get them out.

" it's no use. I've tried. " Casey still wouldn't stop. A shiny object caught his eyes, he looked at her hand and could tell there was something in it.

" is that what i think it is" Casey got free and rip of the tape from her mouth, she untied herself and moved onto her feet.

" Thank god" Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Footsteps could be heard from down the hall, so Casey had to work fast.

" Follow my lead" Casey said confidently, she helped Sam up and stood behind the wall.

" Give me the knife, i swear i wont hesitate" Casey sighed and handed the knife to Sam. The footstep were getting closer and Sam could feel the sweat running down his face. They were both breathing rapidly and the adrenaline was rushing in. All that could be heard was the gasp from the killer.

**Sam lunged out.....**

**Review:)**


	16. Life About to End?

**I wont be able to update in the next week because of Midterms :(. I hate hate hatee studying! Anyways, i hope you guys like this! Sorry for the long wait. I didn't think this was good enough to upload. Next one will be longer;i promise!**

* * *

Sam lunged out and was greeted by a shocked Noel. He grabbed noels neck and held the knife steadily. Sam looked at Casey and his eyes pleaded. Casey could tell that he didn't want to do this. She sighed.

" Do you want this slow...or quick" she asked noel. Sam was shocked.

" Casey, We cant just kill him"

" he had no trouble knocking me out back there" Noel looked at her, and just for a second;something in his eyes changed. Casey knew that she couldn't feel bad;the old sweet Noel was gone.

" He was going to kill us" Casey paused.

" You said you weren't going to hesitate" She sighed in frustration.

" This wasn't my plan. All i wanted to do was get back at you. I didn't want all this to go down. If i didn't listen than Emily would have done something to me." Noel said, his eyes looking straight into hers. He was doing it; making her feel guilty.

" Did you get back at me" Noel smiled and nodded.

" How did you?" she asked.

" I hurt a little someone" He replied. Casey could feel a pain in her heart, she hoped it wasn't who she was thinking of.

" Who did you hurt" Casey looked at Noel then at Sam. Sam was slowly lowering the knife.

" De-" Sam plunged the knife into noels stomach, not letting him finish the name. Tears filled in Casey's Eyes while hatred and anger was in Sam's.

" You little piece of sh--" Sam spit at him and kick him in the jaw while noel was on the floor.

" WHERE IS HE" Casey yelled out. She kicked noel in the face, then the stomach.

" are you happy noel" She asked in a soft tone.

" Yes" he said in a husky voice. Sam took noel and put him in the chair. He tied him up, so that there was no possible way he could get out.

" I'm going to be honest with you, i want you to know the whole truth." Casey said.

" I never liked you. I actually felt sorry for you. You were just so pathetic;trying to get my attention and stuff. I pity you, and when you do die."Casey smirked.

"And i promise you will die. You will be nothing to me. When someone says your name...all I'm going to think of is the little piece of shit that tried to get me, but failed." Noel put his head down.

" I just wanted to feel loved for once in my life" Noel replied.

" Bullshi** Noel. Do it Sam" Sam moved the knife slowly against noels neck, trying to tease him. Noel had a terrified look on his face, he was looking at the knife. Droplets of sweat were running down his face. Casey walked up to him and kneeled down so that she was faced to face with him. Sam held onto Noel tighter so that he couldn't hurt her.

"How Does it feel? Being terrified. Feeling like your life is about to end at any second." Noel closed his eyes and stayed quiet. He was just waiting for the knife to plunge into his neck. Instead, he heard a loud thud. He opened his eyes to see a unconscious Casey on the ground and the pressure of the knife getting harder on his neck. Emily was on top of Casey, choking her.

* * *

**Review!**


	17. Hanging

**This chapter is for all those people who reviewed. Even though i didn't get as much as i hoped. This chapter is longer then the ones from before. Maybe if i get to 200 review, i could make a sequel. Its all up to you guys!!! **

_Emily was on top of Casey, choking her._

* * *

Sam had no time to think, he did what his instinct told minute he was staring at Casey and Emily and the next thing he knew was his fist met noels face;knocking him out cold. Sam then ran toward Emily, grabbed her and throwing her at the wall. The look on Emily's face was face was a beat red and it was like smoke was coming out of her ears. She ran towards Sam, taking something out of her pocket and quickly lunging out. Sam closed his eyes because he knew...'this was it' all that was heard was a loud thump and a body on the ground. Sam opened his eyes and could see Noel on the ground holding his stomach,laying in a puddle of blood. Sam's eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening. Noel had jumped in front of Sam just in time to be stabbed with a pocket knife.

Sam kneeled down and applied pressure on Noels wounds with his hands. He looked around and was shocked when he saw a missing Casey and Emily.

'What were you thinking Sam' were the only thoughts tracing his head.

" Noel, Talk to me. Don't die" Noel opened his eyes, but was still way too weak because of the loss of blood.

"Why did you do this for me" Sam asked in frustration.

" I'm so sorry" Noel said using his last breath. His head turned to the side as his body laid still. Sam took his hand and hit himself on the forehead.

" How could you be so stupid" He said to himself.

" How could you let Casey out of your sight"

Sam thought for a moment and searched noels body for anything he could find. He felt a object in Noels back pocket and took it out. A key. He instantly put it in his front pocket.

**EMILY's POV**

The anger was trapped inside of me as i thought about how noel jumped in front of Sam..saving him. I wanted to kill Sam, watch his blood seep out of his body. After all the things he has done, i just wanted to feel relived. I looked at Casey's body and kicked it a couple more times. I took a rope and tied it around her neck, and then hung her on the hook from the ceiling, that i installed myself. I put a chair underneath her so that she had a least some sort of survival. I'm not going to kill someone unless i have a battle. I hid in the corner of the room and waited for Sam to come.

**SAMS POV**

I took the chair in the corner and broke the legs so that i could use it as a weapon. I walked to the next hallway, holding the stick tightly. I looked in each of the rooms, but Casey was nowhere to be found. I found this door that was opened slightly, i looked in and it was leading downstairs. With every move i made i got more frightened. I didn't hear anything but silence.

Thump...thump....thump..

My eyes widened at the sound. I put my hand on the wall, trying to feel for a light switch. My handed felt something and the lights went on.

Tears welled up in my eyes as i looked at the body hanging from the ceiling. There was a gate that blocked me from going inside and getting the body. I then thought about the key from Noel and tried unlocking it, but it didn't work.

The thumping sound was just the leg hitting the wall. I shut the lights off...and began to make my way up the stairs.

**SAMS POV**

"wait" i heard a quiet rusky voice say as i slowly went up the stairs. I walked back down and was shocked. A tear rolled down my face as i watched her lift her head slightly. I walked to the gate that separated us and noticed a big lock.

"shit....man" I took the lock in my hands again and studied it. The person lifted their finger and pointed to something next to me. It was a chain cutter that would definitely break the lock. As soon as i opened the lock i rushed in and cut the person down.

"Sam, listen to me" She said, looking into my eyes.

" No, Casey we need to go" I tried persuading her, but it wasn't working. She pushed me away.

"Casey, Stop pushing me away" she looked at me with tears in her eyes. I could tell she was terrified.

" Go NOW" She yelled.

"I'm not leaving you" I told her, but she didn't listen.

"This is a trap." She said silently, i grabbed her and tried running out, but it was too late. Emily had already locked us in the gate. She came out from the corner of the room, with a smirk plastered to her face.

"So, you thought you would actually get out" She walked up to the gate and laughed. She walked along the gate, tracing her finger on it. Anger was in my veins, as she poked her finger in and out of the gate. I took the lock cutters and grabbed her finger. Holding onto her finger, Emily screamed, her eyes bulging out of her head.

" Don't you dare" Her voice was shaken as i applied pressure.

" Let us out or I'm cutting your finger off" Casey chuckled in the background.

" Why are you laughing" I asked, still holding onto the cutters.

" never thought i would hear someone say they would literally cut off someones finger" I was a little confused but kept my focus on Emily.

"On the count of three."Emily took out the keys with her other hands and steadied it on the lock.1...2...3. The locked opened and i snipped. Emily held onto her finger,screaming in pain. The blood was gushing out and her finger dropped to the ground.

" Oh how the tables have turned" I grabbed onto Emily and sat on her, crushing her. Casey quickly searched Emily's body for an extra key or weapon. Casey's pocket knife was found in her back pocket.

" I'd like this back" Casey said, grabbing the knife and putting it in her back pocket. I grabbed Emily and threw her inside the gate. She didn't even say a word, she was silent. I Closed the gate and locked it. I turned to Casey and hugged her with all my strength, she hugged back in the same way.

" Is it over" She asked, still holding onto me.

**"Not yet**" Said a voice from behind.

**Thanks for reading. Review even if you're anonymous!!!!**

_QUESTION FOR YOU TO ANSWER_

**Who do you think the person from behind should be?**


	18. Thump?

**No words cant express how sorry i am for leaving you guys hanging with that last chapter. If i were reading a story and someone just left with a cliffhanger for 6 months i would be furious! Ive been super busy with school, its taken over my life. I don't have as much free time to write a story or do anything i used to do. I've also had a weird case of writers block. Every time i pulled up a new page to write, i just couldn't think of anything. Again, im really sorry and i hope this chapter makes up for it. This is just a little taste of the chapter, im gonna be super busy for the summer too so i hope you guys enjoy! I'm sorry its so short :[  
**

Before Casey and I could turn around to see who the anonymous person was, the lights suddenly shut off. I didn't feel her hand around my arm anymore, instead i heard a ear peirceing scream yelling ...  
"SAAAAM" My heart stop beating as i clutched onto the lock cutters . I put my back against the wall and slowly walked towards the stairs. My hand felt around the corner, searching for the light switch. Once the lights went on i looked back at the gate...Emily was missing.

I mentally slapped my self in the face.

'Why didnt i just kill her" Were the only words that filled my head.

I walked up the stairs slowly, losing hope each step i took. I had that eery feeling that someone or something was going to take my life today. Caseys gone. Dereks gone. What the hell am i going to do now?

I took the final step and made my way down the hall.

**Thump...thump...thump**

With every step i took the sound was getting louder and louder. The next flight of stairs were in the corner of my eyes. All i could think about was whether i should go up it or explore more downstairs.

The thought of losing Casey again crept into my mind. Without further hesitation i walked up the steps to my destination. There was a long hallway guiding me to the last door. I walked slowly, aware of my surroundings. The door was cracked open, light shining through. The soft sound of people talking echoed in my ears.

My foot was at the edge of the door when i suddenly heard the crack of the floorboard. I stood next to the door, my back against the wall, waiting for a figure to appear in the doorway. The doorknob turned and my heart felt like it dropped to my stomach. The wooden door opened but seconds passed and no one was coming out, but the sound of someone being dragged could be heard. A rush of an unknown feeling went all over my body and something just told me to take a small peek. I did, i looked and saw...Noel on the floor. He was dragging himself using his arms. I didn't know why i stopped and didn't just rush to him to assist, instead i just stood there and thought. My thoughts became clear and i went to him.

" Noel, what are you doing? How are you still alive? Wheres Casey?" I quickly blurted out questions. Hoping he had the answers. Noel then turned to his back, and grabbed my shirt. He took his face closer to his and whispered...  
" This is a trap. You need to get out of here. **Now"** He then collapsed and fell unconscious.


	19. What are you doing here!

**Dear Friends, **

**Every chapter I write, I always apologize. I'm am truly sorry for leaving you guys. I have no time whats so ever. Summer was crazy, then school started and it took up all my time. I was either working 24/7 on assignment and losing sleep. It's now February and i've already have 11 snow days..including today. Lol. So with this free time, I decided to write a chapter. Enjoyy!**

Ps: Ignore the mistakes. I wrote this without looking back.. :[

**SAMS POV!**

Noel went limp as he let go of my shirt. I couldn't even process what was happening, but all I knew was that I had to get out of here before it's to late. Questions were tracing my mind as a took a step to my only escape. Is she alive? Where is Derek? What am I going to do? I put away all my thoughts and looked at my surroundings. There was no windows or sunlight to be found. I searched Noels body and found a mini flashlight that helped a lot when shining it throughout the room. I pointed the flashlight upwards and saw that a person with the same ski mask from before looking right at me. The brown eyes piercing my soul. Before I could catch my breathe, everything went black and I could no longer sense the body of the person I once knew. Waking up in a cold, dark room was rock bottom and I knew that this was my last chance. I couldn't help but think about SAW 1 and how the men were trapped in that bathroom without any chance of safe survival. Will my destiny end up like theirs? I slapped my forehead and then thought about the moves I learned in hockey and how I could only defend myself. I didn't know where I was this time, but I did here movement.

" Anyone there" I said silently, hoping no one else heard me.

" Who are you? Please don't hurt me" someone was sobbing in the corner of the room. My hands and feet were duck taped together so there was no possible way I could move. I tried moving my body like a worm on the cold floor, sending goosebumps to travel throughout my entire body. My head and body began to throb as I made the little movement.

" I won't. I'm stuck here like you. Are you okay?" I asked, trying to sound strong and confident, but inside I wanted to break down and sob.

" No, h-e he stabbed my side" My eyes bulged out as the voice became familiar.

" Try moving towards me"

" I can't really see you" My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could see the black blob in the corner.

" Just listen to my voice"

" How can I trust you?"

"Lets see, I can't move and I'm offering to help you. I'm in a situation where I could die at any moment and I am willing to help a random stranger" I said bluntly. The irritation in my voice wasn't hidden.

" Fine, I'll try." I could hear the person dragging their body.

" You can do it. Just a little more." A hand grabbed my leg and I couldn't help but get startled. I felt something poking my side when reached in my pocket and took out the flashlight.

" Idiots" I whispered to myself as I shined the light on the mystery person next to me.

" Wha-t? How? When? What are you doing here? How did you get here? Oh my god" Words just blurted out of my mouth before I could process who was in front of me.

" Kendra.." tears formed in my eyes as we hugged each other. She held onto me with all the energy she has left.

" Sam, please tell me you have a solution. Why is this happening to us?" Kendra was now sobbing.

" Stop crying. You need energy and enough water in your system to stay alive. Just stay alive for me. Please" I took her hand and held it.

" Where did he stab you?" I asked. She pointed to her side. I ripped a piece of my shirt and began to apply pressure to the wound.

" That's weird. Why isn't any blood showing up on the rag?" The look on her eyes told me she was evil.

" No, no no no no" I began repeating myself as she stood up.

" Listen to me." She said softly. The only thing I could do was listen, I couldn't move, and words wouldn't even come out of my mouth. She pointed the flashlight to her mouth and began to talking with her lips.

" They can hear us" She mouthed the words to me and I nodded.

" You were always my friend, I cant do anything to you" She said and took out a knife.

" But, I know you deserve this" she pointed the knife to me. My heart was pounding and I felt like this was the end of me. Instead, she began to cut the tape.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Saving your ass"

**REVIEW!**


	20. You!

**A/N- I think i'm just going to post a chapter every friday from now on. :) Read and enjoy! Reviews are the only things that actually motivate me to write a chapter soo REVIEW REVIEWWW REVIEWW!**

"Wha-t do you mean" I asked silently. I looked at her and could tell that she was serious.

" Listen, I can't hurt you. I just can't. Everyday I would look at the way you listened to people. I really hoped that it wasn't you."

" don't save me if it means that my friends are already dead" She didn't say anything else. My heart was racing and goosebumps traced my body.

" Casey's dead?" What am I suppose to do? She couldn't make it out alive?

" I don't know. All I know is that I was suppose to hurt whoever was put into this room" She explained.

" Why are you in this? I know you're better than this"

" I've been hurt so many times." She said quietly. Kendra reached for the strand of blonde hair that was covering my eyes.

" Why me? Why was chosen to come here and not get killed?" I needed answers.

" Sam, i'm not the person that has the authority to answer those questions."

" THEN WHO HAS THE ANSWERS DAMMIT" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Kendra put her hands on my chest, trying to calm me down.

" Relax Sam, they might come in here"

" Fine, but please tell me..where's Derek?" She closed her eyes and sighed.

" We're running out of time. Just stop asking these questions. Sit down, please" I sat down and put my knees to my chest. For the first time, I felt vulnerable. I looked at the face the I used to see everyday. The face that would talk with a big smile plastered to her face. The smile was now replaced with nothing, a women with no emotion. The girl I once knew was gone, and will no longer appear. Kendra went to the corner of the room and turned on the light. The room was white and empty. I felt like I was in a mental institution and I was losing my mind.

" Kendra, are you going to hurt me?" What was I suppose to do? Hurt her and try to get away. That was like a death sentence.

" No. I'm trying to help you" She helped me stand on my feet and walked me to the door.

" But, forgive me for what I'm about to do" My eyes widened as she opened the door and threw me into the hallway. I landed on the ground, like I was a piece of garbage that she no longer wanted.

" Lord, help me" I whispered to myself as I heard a door open from down the hall. The musty smell was making nauseous.

" What do I do?" I started sobbing on the ground. My knees digging into the ground as I held my hands out above me.

" Do I save her or save myself? Where is she? Where is my brother? Give them back to me!" I said silently, praying for some kind of miracle. I stood up and clenched my fist together.

" I can do this" I took big sigh as I walked to the nearest door. I opened the door, and waited for something to attack me.

**WITH KENDRA**

Closing the door and locking Sam out was hardest thing I had to do. The tears escaped my eyes as I sat on the ground, leaning against the door. I could hear him asking questions and sobbing which made me collapse completely on the ground. I slammed my palm on the floor, and cried.

" Why did I do this?" I asked to myself.

" Because, I told you to. Now that you failed..." The voice trailed on. I looked up and could see the wall opening up, like it was a secret door.

" oh my..." I said, but was cut off.

" God wont help you now"

" Oh no, don't do anything to me. Please. I just couldn't kill him. You have to understand" Convincing her was never going to work. My last resort was to..kill her.

" Listen Emily, It was Sam. Not anyone else from our school. Sam, the boy that everyone loves. He would talk to us everyday and would make our lives better by just smiling. I cant, I will not, hurt him." I put a brave face on and waiting for her to just kill me. Instead, I saw her sitting on the ground, unconscious.

**WITH SAM**

Walking into the room was like asking death to find me. I turned the light switch on and heard a click. I must have set a trigger or something.

" Hello Sam." I looked to my left and saw a man with a machine gun" He took the back of the gun and started hitting me. I put my arms above my head to protect myself. No way was I going to leave without a fight. I reached for his legs and got him on the ground. I sat on top of him and punched him with all of my strength. Once he stopped moving, I reached for his mask. As I was about to take off the mask, something hit the back of my head. I was thrown off the man and pushed to the side. I looked above and saw...

** WITH KENDRA**

Looking at Emily on the ground, unconscious, gave me hope. Now that she couldn't move, it gave me the opportunity to tie her up and leave her. I got on my feet and duck taped her entire body together, but before I even started I made sure to check if she had anything on her. I found a device in her pocket. I didn't know what it was for but there was a timer on it.

2 hours and 13 minutes left. My eyes widened as I realized it was a device that would set off a bomb. In another pocket was a phone. I looked at the home screen and opened a page that said " Tap here", inside was a voice mail.

" Hello Kendra." I dropped the phone when I realized that this entire thing was planned. The phone automatically went to speaker. I looked up and saw a person standing in the secret passage door.

" What are you doing here? " The person took something out of their back pocket.

" A gun? I didn't do anything!" I screamed.

" .. NOW WHERE IS HE" The person screamed.

" I dont kn-" Before I could finish my answer, I felt a sharp pain on my chest. I looked down and realized I just got shot and this was the last time I would be..here.

**REVIEW~**


End file.
